


Cranberries and Chocolate Chips

by sillyboyblue



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: 5-6 years post-movie, John Ryder lives, M/M, Nash lives, vegetarian café
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: They always end up running into each other.





	

Nash finally quit her job and moved to California. She rented a small apartment on the fifth floor with no elevator, but it was perfect for her. She always stayed positive. "Good, that'll make me exercise everyday."

She found a job in a brand new vegetarian café. She enjoyed it very much. The customers were all kind and polite to her. She wondered if she could be living the best moments of her life.

One day, as she had just opened the café, two men walked in. Flashes of Nash's past played before her eyes. Memories from five, six years before. What were the odds that Jim Halsey and John Ryder would walk in her café ?

"Nash ?"

Jim looked older. His voice was deeper and he had lost his baby cheeks. His hair was better kept and he was clean-shaved.

"Hey, Jim."

She tried to fake enthusiasm but John's presence did not make it easy for her.

"Oh, and, Nash, John... John, Nash... You met before, if I recall."

"Yeah," said Nash, "when he tried to kill me."

John tilted his head to the side and winked playfully.

"Sorry 'bout that."

John did not look much older than in her memories, maybe a little rounder, but she could not tell. His gray hair was turning white at the temples.

"Which one of you is a vegetarian ?"

Nash was trying to lighten the mood by breaking the ice. Jim and John looked at each other in confusion.

"What ?"

Nash stifled a laugh as she cleaned a cup behind the counter. 

"You walked in a vegetarian café. So, which one of you is a vegetarian ?"

"Oh, John is."

John, who had only said three words since he entered the place, gave Nash a smile that would have sent shivers down Nash's spine if his eyes were not so soft. Maybe time had changed him.

"What will you have ?" asked Nash, "I recommend the muffins. They're really good and made without eggs."

John ordered first.

"I'll have a coffee and a cranberry muffin," and added, "please."

Jim had been staring at the muffins for two minutes straight, so John had to poke his shoulder to remind him to make his order.

"Oh, and, uh, I'll have a chocolate chip muffin and a strawberry juice please !"

"Okay, it'll be ready in a minute."

John placed a hand on the small of Jim's back to guide him to a table near the window. The place was very pretty. The chairs were green and pink and the tile floor was yellow. 

They watched the passers-by until their orders arrived. 

"Bon appétit." said Nash and returned behind the counter.

She could tell that Jim and John were in a conversation and at some point she clearly heard "behave yourself". She did not want to know about it so she busied herself rearranging the cakes in the showcase.

When she looked up, Jim and John were holding hands. She was not surprised. It was a logical evolution. It made sense.


End file.
